L, O, V, E: Love
by Hazmonster
Summary: Fraphne Songfic. Photo's are captured memories, able to be held close to the heart & never forgotten. A certain photograph on Daphne's wall opens a window of memories to recall; terrifying mysteries, younger years & unconditional love.   Please R&R :D xx


**Author's note:**** Another Fraphne Songfic :D Wow I really am on a roll haha.  
>Seen as though I've done one for Freddie I thought Daphne needed one; basically she's singing the song in her head thinking about Fred.<br>The italics are memories ;)  
>I'm always hearing songs that I think would fit this couple so expect a lot more songfics ;)<strong>

**The song is 'Jessie J- Love'**

* * *

><p>Daphne ran her fingers across the smooth wooden picture frame that held the picture she treasured the most. A tall muscular, blonde, handsome, young man gazing dreamily at a beautiful, slender, red-head laughing in his arms; her and Fred. She began to hum happily, lyrics forming in her head as she thought about the memories they shared;<br>_**  
>L.O. L.O. L.O.V.E. Love<br>I said I'd never write a song about love  
>But when it feels this good a song fits like a glove<br>When you hold me and you tell me  
>That you missed me and call me milky<br>F*** it, I'mma write a song about love**_

_Daphne tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the doorbell to ring. Fred Jones had been on holiday for three weeks and she couldn't wait to see him; she began to daydream about her future with him, jumping back to reality when she heard the doorbell.  
>"I'll get it!" She called as she ran downstairs and threw open the front door; "Freddie!" She squealed, throwing her arms around the surprised blonde;<br>"Ha-ha, hey baby." He laughed. Holding Daphne tenderly in his strong arms he whispered in her ear: "I missed you so much kitten."  
>Fred had always called her kitten because he said she was cute, loveable, beautiful and hyperactive, just like a kitten.<br>Daphne giggled at the tickle of his warm breath on her ear; "I missed you too!" She smiled, getting lost in his __azure blue eyes.  
>He picked her up swiftly and locked his lips with hers; they kissed fervently on the door step;<br>"Daphne Blake!" A stern voice called from behind the loved up couple. Startled, they broke apart;  
>"Oh hey Mrs. Blake." Fred blushed,<br>"What's up mom?" Daphne said smirking,  
>"Sometimes I think you two love each other too much." Daphne's mother laughed.<br>"Well Mrs. Blake, your daughter is perfect, it's impossible not to love her." Fred grinned; Daphne smiled shyly.  
>Mrs. Blake smiled approvingly and made her way upstairs; "Just you two be careful." She called back;<br>"Mom!" Daphne blushed,  
>"It's okay honey, she's only making sure her perfect daughter's safe." Fred kissed her softly on the nose; "But I can promise that for the rest of my life, I will keep you safe, love you and never, ever hurt you, ever."<br>With that Daphne pulled him in for another passionate kiss._

_**You're my key - you unlock me**_  
><em><strong>Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy<strong>_  
><em><strong>So sweet - oh love<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's destiny - so nothing stops me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll tell the world that you're mine and you got me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So sweet - oh love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>L.O.V.E - love<strong>_

Smiling uncontrollably at the memory, Daphne twirled over to the window and sat on the ledge; her fingers still caressing the treasured photo in hand.

_**See love doesn't choose a boy or a girl, nope  
>When I met you, you hugged my heart and filled my world<br>So you can stare - I don't care  
>You're the one ain't going nowhere<br>So f*** it, I'mma be honest with you  
><strong>_

Daphne thought about the first time she had met Fred and how the chemistry began right there and then. How he had fallen for her and she'd fallen for him; the classic boy meets girl scenario. Every time she was around him, her heart felt so warm and happy; as if his strong arms where cuddling it so softly.

_**You're my key - you unlock me  
>Keep me close, keep me safe, keep me happy<br>So sweet - oh love  
>It's destiny - so nothing stops me<br>I'll tell the world that you're mine and you got me  
>So sweet - oh love<br>**_

Her breath fogging up the window glass, Daphne drew a heart in the condensation and smiled as she admired her work. Looking across her room, her eyes were drawn back to a small heart shaped rock Fred had found whilst on another mystery. Wondering how the rock had become so perfectly heart shaped, she thought back to the terrifying mystery;

_"Daphne run!" Fred shouted to the petrified red-head as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away; the huge spider-like monster gaining on the running couple.  
>"I can't run any faster." Daphne cried, wishing she hadn't of worn her baby heels. Fred scooped her up in his arms and began to run faster; Daphne looked back and clutched Fred as the monster growled at her. Just managing to make it into a small cave in time, Fred quickly but gently put Daphne down; she hugged him tightly,<br>"Thank-you Freddie." She breathed, her voice trembling in fear;  
>"Anything for you my perfect kitten." He smiled; softly stoking her hair and feeling her relax in his arms. Suddenly, the monsters long, hairy spider leg burst into the small cave and began violently thrashing about, Fred instinctively shielded Daphne.<br>"Get lost you ugly beast!" He yelled; the beast pulled its leg away and looked into the cave with its large, red eyes. Daphne whimpered and held Fred's arm; he squeezed her hand to comfort her, letting her know he would keep her safe. The blonde picked up a large rock and threw it at the beast; it growled aggressively and tried to snap the couple up with his sharp teeth and wide jaws. Daphne screamed, pulling Fred back he landed on her,  
>"Shit Daph, are you okay?" he asked in concern;<br>"Fine." She flashed a smile at him before staring in horror at the monster outside. Helping Daphne back up, Fred sat on a stone and pulled Daphne onto his lap; she placed her head on his shoulder, he held her close; ignoring the ugly beast causing a commotion at the exit of the cave.  
>"I love you." He said, thinking out loud; he blushed but laughed as he felt the red-head smile;<br>"I love you too." She grinned, moving closer to Freddie._

She had always felt safe in his arms and he'd always been so protective over her. Fred loved Daphne more than anything, he was always certain in every situation that he would do anything for Daphne. She loved him just as much, neither of them being able to find a word that exists to describe the immense amount that they love each other, but both knowing they did.

_**I'm in love  
>I'm in love<br>I'm in love  
>I'm in love<strong>_

_**My best friend that makes me laugh,**_

"_Daphne, stop laughing you're in detention!" Mrs Hummonger shouted sternly. Daphne held her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to hold herself from bursting into fits of laughter as Fred made more silly faces.  
>Fred always made Daphne laugh so much.<br>__**  
>The puzzle pieces fits exact to my half<br>I've never felt this way - sometimes I'm stuck with what to say**_

_"I-um-I-I…" Daphne giggled nervously,  
>"I love you." Fred finished, beaming. Daphne blushed as he pulled her closer, he gazed lovingly into her hazel eyes; smiling warmly at her, "I love you too." He said, moving in to kiss her softly on the lips.<em>

_**You hold my hand when I'm driving**_

_Fred reached across and held Daphne's hand, she looked at him affectionately,  
>"I know you're driving," he smiled, "But I couldn't resist." He winked; Daphne laughed and gently squeezed his hand.<br>__**  
>You dry my tears if I'm crying<strong>_

"_They're in heaven now baby, galloping around happily." Fred stroked Daphne's hair as she cried softly on his shoulder.  
>Daphne had just seen a documentary on horses and had seen a part about them being slaughtered;<br>"But," she sniffed, "They have to go through so much pain." She cried harder; Fred looked into her eyes,  
>"Honey, I promise that after the pain they are safe, no-one can ever hurt them again, they're in the best place." He gently wiped her tears and kissed her; she sniffed and smiled,<br>"Thank-you Freddie."  
><em>_**  
>And we just laugh if were fighting<strong>_

_"Don't blame me Frederick Herman Jones!" Daphne shouted, "This is all you!"_  
><em>Fred's frown started to tremble and he started to laugh,<em>  
><em>"What are you- ha-ha" Daphne began to laugh with him. Fred put his arm around Daphne and kissed her on 'the spot'; she squealed and giggled.<em>  
><em>"Ha-ha, I love you Daphne." Freddie laughed; she smiled innocently at him,<em>  
><em>"I love you too." She winked, locking her lips with his.<br>_  
>Fred had always managed to make Daphne giggle, he'd have her in fits of laughter in no time; he always cheered her up when she was down and neither of them could argue for long. Fred always said that they used to be two lost puzzle pieces and that Daphne was <span>his<span> missing puzzle piece and now they were one. Beaming at all of the memories flashing through her mind, she put the large picture back in its place, adorned on the large purple wall in her room. Just then she heard the doorbell ring;  
>"I'll get it." She called, skipping cheerfully down the stairs;<p>

_**I love you, you love me more, I love you more more, you love me more - I love you more**_  
><em><strong>I love you more<strong>_

_"Uhh Freddie, I think you'll find I love you more." Daphne winked at Fred, bitting her lip playfully;_  
><em>"Ha-ha, no baby, just no, I love you more!" Fred laughed,<em>  
><em>"Excuse me, I love you more so there!" she said childishly and stuck her toung out;<br>"That's actually impossible, I frickin' love you more!" Fred crossed his arms; sticking his toung out in response. Daphne put her hands on her hips; narrowing her eyes at the blonde,  
>"Dude, no!" She giggled.<br>"Dude yes!" Fred mimicked Daphne and pulled her closer. Looking into her beautiful eyes he smiled warmly;  
>"What?" Daphne asked, unable to stop herself from smiling back,<br>"Did I ever tell you I love you?" He chuckled,  
>"Ha-ha, yes baby, I still love you more though." She giggled;<br>"Evens?"  
>"Fine."<br>The two began laughing and collapsed onto the couch, resting her head on Fred's chest Daphne tapped her fingers to his heart beat; Fred ran his hand through her hair, causing her whole body to tingle with delight, she grinned; her eyes slowly closing. Noticing Daphne was falling asleep he moved more onto the couch to give her more space; kissed her sofly on the forehead and closed his eyes._

_**It's destiny - so nothing stops me**_  
><em><strong>I'll tell the world that your mine, and you got me<strong>_  
><em><strong>So sweet - oh love<strong>_

"These are for you." Fred grinned, handing Daphne a large bouquet of pink flowers;  
>"Thank-you." She beamed, throwing her arm around his neck, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer;<br>"I know we probably do this too much, but..." he kissed her passionately. Daphne pulled back for a second,  
>"To be honest with you Freddie… I don't think we do it enough." He laughed and pulled her back for another kiss.<p>

_**I'm in love**_  
><em><strong>I'm in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm in love<strong>_

_**L.O.V.E - love  
><strong>_


End file.
